


kyle x heidi

by jigsaw1234



Category: southpark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigsaw1234/pseuds/jigsaw1234
Summary: Set several years after season 21 Kyle and Heidi have an affair behind Cartman's back. Which slowly but surly turns into a full relationship, Warning this story has domestic violence and rape, hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think Kyle x Heidi Kydi hope you enjoy





	kyle x heidi

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY KYLE X HEIDI IT'S SET AFTER SEASON 20 AND 21 WHEN THE SOUTH PARK KIDS ARE SEVENTEEN IN THIS STORY KYLE AND HEIDI HAVE AN AFFAIR BEHIND CARTMAN'S BACK R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Heidi Turner was lying on her back. Her legs spread apart the only thing she was wearing was her hat; and she was moaning in pleasure as her lover; had his face shoved in her crotch and sticking his tongue in and out of her pussy. "Oh fuck!" moaned Heidi as the lover she was having an affair with gave her the best orgassom, she's ever had; as her lover came up out of the covers and kissed her. And that lover she was having an affair with was Kyle Broflovski. Heidi and Kyle had been fooling around behind Cartman Heidi's emotionally and physically abusive boyfriend; she and Kyle had been fooling around behind Cartman's back for about, 3 months now. "I love you Heidi" said Kyle before kissing her.

And Heidi stood Kyle up and pulled off his boxers which was all he was wearing; which let his rock hard circumcised cock spring up, Heidi took it in her mouth and sucked it. While she was busy enjoying her lover's cock; Heidi was thinking about when her and Kyle first started seeing each other behind Cartman's back. At first it was just things lick holding hands and making out in the park, then it grew into something much more romantic and passionate. But Heidi was thinking about when they first started seeing each other 3 months ago, it was a cold winter's afternoon, when Cartman had gone to Nebraska to visit family, and because of the show down with the police; Cartman's Escaped uncle Stinky and Charlie Manson Lian wouldn't let him bring Heidi or any other friends with him. So poor Heidi was all alone for the next two weeks; then she thought with Cartman away, she'd be with Kyle.

Heidi walked over to Kyle's house and knocked the door and Shelia answered; "Um hi is Kyle around?" asked Heidi, "Oh Kyle's upstairs Hon" replied Shelia, "thanks" said Heidi walking upstairs to Kyle's room, he wasn't there. Then she remembered Kyle saying he had his little cousin over, and she'd met her before and liked her, Heidi went into the bathroom to see Kyle with his little cousin in the bathroom he had her in the bath her little body covered in mud. And Kyle had no idea that his good friend was behind him; Heidi walked up behind him, "hey Kyle" said Heidi, "Oh hi Heidi" replied Kyle as he washed his three and a half year old cousin's hair by dunking her head in and out of the water.

"Okay time to get out" said Kyle as he got a towel and wrapped her in it before drying her off. And she attempted to run off but Heidi grabbed her, "And just where do you think you're going?" asked Heidi. "HI HEIDI" yelled the little girl excitedly before tackling her to the ground and cuddling her. "I'm going to be four in a few months!" said Emily, "Wow that's cool" replied Heidi, as Kyle picked her up, "We were playing outside in the sprinkler; and she slipped and fell in some mud" said Kyle; as he took Emily into his room and put her in front of his bedroom TV and put power puff girls on for her, and she fell asleep, "So Heidi what brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Kyle, "Well Eric's in Nebraska for two weeks, and My parents are also out of town because of a series of gyms they run. So Emily told me she's turning four soon" replied Heidi; "Yea her birthday's in three months" said Kyle.

"Well are you staying with a friend or family while your parents are out of town?" asked Kyle, "No I'll be home by myself why?" replied Heidi, "Well you could stay with us if you want" said Kyle, "I'd hat for you to have put me out like that" replied Heidi, "Heidi it's not a problem" said Kyle, "Thank you so much Kyle" replied Heidi; as Kyle saw something behind the front of her hair, Kyle lifted her bang to revile her black eye.

"Jesus what happened to your eye?" asked Kyle ready to kick the shit out of whoever did this to his friend. Heidi hesitated but she knew she could trust Kyle with her own life, "You've gotta promise not to say anything okay" replied Heidi, "Okay" replied Kyle. She hesitated again; "It's Eric he started ignoring me a lot but when he doesn't ignore me he just wants sex, and whenever I say I'm too tired; he hit me then he fucks me against my will, and if I do the slightest thing he hits me, he's started emotionally abusing me about half way into fourth grade. And then he started hitting me in sixth grade" replied Heidi, Kyle was enraged at Cartman for laying his hands on his friend, "Heidi listen I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but we have to tell your parents" said Kyle.

"Okay but another time" replied Heidi hugging him Kyle hugged her back; before brushing her hair. With his hand, Heidi couldn't control her impulses any longer and kissed him on the lips; Kyle kissed back, once they parted a trail of saliva was between them, "the main reason I came over today was because I want to have an affair with you behind Eric's back" said Heidi, Kyle smiled, "okay I'd love to" replied Kyle kissing her cheek, "I love you Kyle I always have loved you, the only reason I ever went out with Eric was because I felt bad for him. But it's you who I've always loved Kyle, you" said Heidi as Kyle kissed her again, before grabbing her nice firm butt.

Kyle placed a hand between Heidi's legs; "Kyle I'd rather wait a while for sex but you could have a look at my pussy and my arse if you like you seem to be fond if both of them" said Heidi; "Okay" replied Kyle. "Maybe tonight because I don't really think it's a good idea for me to strip here, because I don't really want your little cousin to see my pussy and your dick she could be traumatised and need to go to therapy, the rest of her life" giggled Heidi.

"I see your point but we could go to the bathroom besides not even a grenade or bomb would wake her" replied Kyle walking over to his bed where his little cousin was; before kissing her cheek while she slept. Before placing the blanket over her a little further; then he turned back to Heidi, "Maybe do this in the bathroom" said Heidi. "Okay" replied Kyle, as they went into the bathroom and Heidi closed and locked the door behind them, before pulling her pants and panties off and lifted her coat and shirt flashing her pussy really fast then she turned around and flashed her firm round backside, just like before Kyle lost all his Impulse control and gave Heidi's butt a smack, "OYY!" said Heidi.

"Oh god sorry Heidi I guess I lost impulse control" replied Kyle, "It's okay it didn't hurt it was just unexpected" said Heidi before noticing that Kyle was hard. "Okay your turn" said Heidi pulling her panties and pants backup; as Kyle decided to pull his big circumcised cock out of the front of his pants, Sure enough he was hard after seeing a real life vagina, and not one in from a porn video. "Kyle listen I know I said I wanted to wait a while for sex, and I still do; that's why I pulled my pants back up, but what I am going to do is give you a handjob but only once" said Heidi giving him a kiss, then she grabbed hold of Kyle's cock and started stroking it really fast, until Kyle Came on her hand.

Heidi licked her hand clean; as Kyle put his dick away and Heidi washed the rest of Kyle's cum off of her hand; Kyle and Heidi walked out of the bathroom and Back into Kyle's bedroom; When Shelia, "Kyle Buppie Is your little friend staying for dinner?" asked Shelia; "Actually Mum I invited her to stay while her parents are out of town" replied Kyle, "Oh how long is that?" asked Shelia, "Two weeks" replied Heidi. "Oh okay" said Shelia, "Oh I was wondering where Emily was where are her clothes?" asked Shelia. "Just before Heidi got here Emily and I were outside in the sprinkler and she got muddy, so I had to give her a bath and she climbed into bed before I could get her dressed" replied Kyle.

"And where are her muddy clothes?" asked Shelia, "Well she was nude" replied Kyle, "It's fine you absolutely refused to where any clothes unless we were going out, from when you were a baby to just a few months before you turned eight. Stan did it too whenever he stayed over" said Shelia, kissing her niece on the cheek as she slept then she kissed Kyle's head and placed a hand gently on Heidi's head and left the room, leaving Kyle embarrassed. Not only because she called Him Buppie in front of Heidi but also told her that he ran around nude as a little kid too, "It's okay Kyle I did the same thing when I was little too but what's with Buppie?" asked Heidi.

"It's a nick name she gave me ever since I was a born" replied Kyle kissing Heidi, then they both heard what sounded like water going into a toilet, then noticed a wet patch where Emily was sleeping, "Oh god want me to take her and get her dressed while you change the sheets?" asked Heidi. "Okay" replied Kyle, "Emily, Emily wake up sweetie" said Heidi shaking her gently, "Heidi the best way to wake her up is to pick her up" said Kyle, As Heidi picked her up waking her, causing her to get upset. "Shh It's okay Emily you wet the bed so I have to get you up" said Heidi kissing her head and she cuddled Heidi, Heidi just rolled her eyes and hugged her back.

Knock, knock, knock.

Oh sorry sweetie I forgot to ask your name" said Shelia, "Heidi Turner" replied Heidi, "Buppie why are you changing your sheets I just put those on for you yesterday?" asked Shelia raising a brow, "Emily wet the bed Ma" replied Kyle as she saw her three and a half year old niece clutching onto Heidi, "Are you gonna be right with her sweetie?" asked Shelia, "I'm fine she doesn't weigh a pound" replied Heidi, "It's okay Ma I introduced these two a few months ago" said Kyle successfully removing the sheets and Shelia took them to be cleaned, and Heidi helped Emily get into her pretty yellow dress.

"Kyle why don't we go to dinner later on?" asked Heidi, "Sure I'm buying" replied Kyle kissing her, "I never get tired of kissing you Heidi" said Kyle, "EWW gross" said Emily; "Well if you don't like it don't look" replied Kyle, as he placed her on the bed and lifted up her dress reviling she didn't have underpants on, "whoops I forgot to put underpants on her" said Heidi knowing what Kyle was about to do and held Emily's little hands down and Kyle; tickled her little tummy and blew on it.

"AH HA HE, HE IT TICKLES KYLE IT TICKLES" giggled Emily uncontrollably, as Kyle kept tickling her and Shelia came in with fresh sheets for Kyle's bed. "Oh Emily I hardly noticed you with all your clothes on" said Shelia, "Oh and Ma Heidi and I won't be home for dinner we're going out" replied Kyle, "Okay Kyle" said Shelia as she helped him put the sheets on his bed. "Oh and Kyle we've gotta get some of my stuff from my house since my parents haven't left yet" said Heidi.

"Okay" replied Kyle, as they went to the Turner residence, "Hi sweetie who's your friend?" asked Mr. Turner, "Oh this is my friend Kyle, I'm staying with him while you and Mum are away and while Eric's in Nebraska I just came to get my stuff" replied Heidi, "Okay we'll walk out with you so we can lock up and you two kids don't get locked in" replied Mr. Turner. As Kyle helped Heidi pack a bag of her tooth brush clean clothes and underwear and a few other things; as they left.

"Hey Daddy can you please take a picture of Kyle and I on both our phones?" asked Heidi, "Sure" replied Mr. Turner taking a photo of them together on both their phone's. Kyle put it on his Home screen because a picture of Emily was on his screen. "Thanks Daddy" said Heidi; "It's okay baby girl" replied Mr. Turner, As Heidi Kissed her parents good buy and her and Kyle left, they dropped Heidi's things off at Kyle's house and got ready before leaving.

Once they got to the restaurant, they had a great time, and great food; they couldn't have alcohol since they were too young to drink; and they went home. Over the next month Heidi and Kyle, were always together behind Cartman's back; they'd have recess and lunch together. And Watched movies together; Cartman just continued to ignore Heidi, until one evening he waited until Heidi got home from Kyle's. She was greeted with a punch in the face, "You fucking cunt! We haven't had sex in two months you fucking bitch" yelled Cartman repeatedly beating her in the face and kicking her side throwing her against the window and Her bed's wooden head board fracturing her skull and continued beating her until she was nothing but a bloody pulp.

Then Cartman forced the back of her pants down and shoved his tiny penis in her and raped her arse; before leaving, Kyle came around later. Because she'd forgotten her purse; Kyle came upstairs to see the girl he loved lying on the floor covered in her own blood; barley breathing. "FUCK!" yelled Kyle wasting no time in picking her up and getting her to the hospital; "I need some help here please!" yelled Kyle, as an orderly wasted no time and got her on a stretcher; "What happened?" asked the orderly, "It looks like domestic abuse It wasn't me or her parents. But I think no I know who it was; he's name Is Eric Theodore Cartman, he lives on 28201 E. Bonanza St" replied Kyle.

As Heidi was rushed into Emergency surgery; Kyle was just about ready to kill Eric Cartman, and when Mr. Turner found out he'd probably rip Cartman's head off. Kyle knew Heidi's parents numbers, since she'd programmed both their numbers into his phone for emergencies, this most certainly counted as an emergency; Kyle decided to just call Nancy. NANCY: "Hello?" KYLE: "Hi Miss Turner I'm Kyle I'm a friend of Heidi's" NANCY: "Oh I'm sorry but Heidi isn't home" KYLE: "Yea that's why I'm calling I'm afraid Heidi's in the hospital" NANCY: "WHAT? OH GOD" Nancy fell to tears in fear of her daughter's life. "What happened?" KYLE: "I think I'd rather tell you here Miss Turner but I assure you I know how it happened" NANCY: "Okay thankyou we're on our way" as they hung up, and since they were a good hour away and Heidi's results would probably be a few hours away too.

So Kyle decided to get a cup of coffee while he waited for Heidi's parents and Heidi's results. About half an hour later; "Um Mr. Broflovski?" asked a Nurse, "Um it's Kyle" replied Kyle, "Well we have your friend's results" said the Nurse as he followed her to a room, "This was a clear sign of Domestic abuse her skull was fractured, a sign of blunt trauma, her ribs were broken; and her face was so badly swollen that she looked like an egg plant and there was also a sign that she'd been anile raped" said the Doctor showing him Heidi's X-rays; "Will she be alright?" asked Kyle, "She'll be fine but there's no telling how long it will be until the swelling in her face goes down you may see her if you like" said the nurse.

"Thank you nurse" said Kyle as she led him to the room where Heidi was, to see her bloodied form, Kyle walked over to his injured lover and kissed her, "I swear to you Heidi I will rip Cartman's fucking head off for this" said Kyle; as he sat there, "Kyle is that you?" asked Heidi weakly. "Shh Heidi save your strength you've been thru enough you need rest, your parents are on their way" replied Kyle as the Turner family came in seeing their little girl like this made them horrified.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Mr. Turner, "Yes Mr. Turner I do his name Is Eric Cartman" replied Kyle, "You mean her boyfriend how do you know this?" asked Nancy. "Well about a month ago, When Heidi was staying with me while you guys were out of town, Heidi told me that Cartman had been emotionally and physically abusing her, apparently he'd been abusing her since sixth grade; and the doctor told me that she'll be alright but it was an obvious sign of domestic abuse, her skull had been fractured from blunt trauma, and her ribs had been broken; and as you can see here her face was beaten so badly she looks like an egg plant the Doctor also said there were signs of rape too" said Kyle, as Cartman entered, "Hello Kyle!" he said Evilly; "Get the fuck out of here" Kyle warned balling his hands into fists, and Mr. Turner did the same.

As Cartman didn't go anywhere as, Kyle and Mr. Turner beat the shit out of him for fifteen minutes strait and Kyle broke one of his arms and Mr. Turner broke one of his legs so badly that he had to be treated before he was arrested on charges of Domestic assault and rape. "Hi Kyle!" yelled Emily running in, "Emily why are you here it is way past your bedtime" replied Kyle. "I came here with Aunt Shelia" said Emily, "Who's this little Lady?" asked Nancy, "My little cousin Emily she should have been asleep hours ago" replied Kyle as he sat down letting Emily fall sleep in his lap, "How old is she?" asked Nancy, "She's three and a half" replied Kyle as Shelia came in.

"Kyle what happened?" asked Shelia, "Oh hi Nancy" said Shelia, "Hi Shelia" replied Nancy, since Shelia and Heidi's mother were both good friends. "Heidi was almost beaten to death Ma" said Kyle as Shelia saw Emily fast asleep in Kyle's lap. As the Turner family went home and Cartman couldn't hurt Heidi since he was handcuffed to his hospital bed and he would receive ten years in prison. And Kyle remained with Heidi and Emily stayed too.

Kyle sat in a desk chair with Emily sitting on him and facing him as she slept; as Kyle slowly rolled himself over to Heidi's hospital bed, and griped her hand, accidently waking her, "Oh sorry Heidi" said Kyle; placing a gentle kiss on her head, She can sleep with me if she wants" said Heidi, "Are you sure she takes up a lot of space" replied Kyle, as A Doctor came in, "oh are you a patient?" asked the Doctor. "No but I asked if they could stay and the nurse said they could" replied Heidi, "Oh okay may I bring you anything Miss Turner?" asked the Doctor; "Well could you bring my friend an extra bed?" asked Heidi.

"Unfortunately I can't" replied the Doctor before leaving; "Like I said Kyle I don't mind her sleeping with me. It would have to be comfier for her in a bed, rather than a chair" replied Heidi, "Okay" said Kyle placing his little cousin next to Heidi before kissing them, "Kyle what's going on?" asked Emily, "You're going to sleep with Heidi, but just be very gentle with her she's in a lot of pain" replied Kyle kissing her once more;

As she cuddled up to Heidi and fell asleep. Another month had passed; and Heidi hadn't quite healed up fully, but her ribs were replaced with metal and her skull was replaced thru multiple surgeries on her ribs and head which were replaced with Titanium plates. And she was upstairs with Kyle; Emily was downstairs watching TV so Kyle and Heidi were all alone. Kyle was sitting by Heidi as she slept; after what Cartman had done Kyle refused to leave her side.

Kyle gently stroked Heidi's hair while she slept; her face was still bruised and swollen from what happened but not as bad as it was a month ago; Kyle kissed her head while she slept. Which woke her up, "Sorry" said Kyle, "It's fine but my lips are here" replied Heidi, as Kyle kissed her lips as Heidi returned the kiss; the kiss grew much more passionate. They started giving each other tongue Heidi wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and pulled him into bed with her; they broke apart only for air, "Is that your phone in your pocket knife, or are you just happy to see me?" asked Heidi moving a hand between Kyle's legs.

And found out that he was in fact happy to see her; "He, he, he" giggled Heidi looking up at Kyle her hand still between his legs and gripping his cock on the outside of his pants; "It must be very uncomfortable for your cock when it's rock hard and still concealed in your jeans" said Heidi, "It is a little uncomfortable but I manage and you massaging is isn't really helping" replied Kyle, "Oh I think I know a way to make it a lot comfier for you" replied Heidi as she got up so that she could make sure that the bedroom door was locked, then walked back over to the bed; and kissed him again.

Before undoing Kyle's pants; then she pulled them off, before pulling off Kyle's boxers; reviling his rock hard circumcised cock. "Is that more comfortable?" asked Heidi stroking Kyle's pink head with her thumb an gripping his shaft with her hand, "I guess it feels much better" replied Kyle; "Good" said Heidi as Kyle massaged Her butt from outside her pants. And He used his other hand to massage her pussy from the outside of her pants; Heidi took off Kyle's orange coat; before removing the white shirt that he wore underneath leaving him naked.

Kyle started to slowly unbutton Heidi's lime green coat; and gently slid it over Heidi's shoulders, then he slowly lifted her shirt off as not to hurt her as the surgery she'd had on her ribs and skull were quiet recent and her scars just closed up; and she'd only just been released from hospital. Heidi assisted in helping Kyle remove her shirt, when they were successful Kyle looked at the scar on Heidi's side; from when she had her ribs replaced.

"Sigh its okay Kyle I'd understand if you don't want to fuck me now that I'm all scared up" said Heidi going to replace her shirt but Kyle stopped her. "First of all you're not that scared up you've only got a few scars; and even if you were completely scared up it wouldn't matter. I wouldn't care if your body was covered in scars, I'd still love you for who you are" replied Kyle, kissing her; "May I?" asked Kyle requesting permission to take off her bra pants and panties.

"You may" replied Heidi, as Kyle started to slowly unbutton Heidi's black pants, before taking them off completely revealing a pair of white panties matching her bra. Kyle came up and unclasped her bra and put it on the floor; reviling Heidi's D cup tits which he started massaging, and it felt amazing as Kyle groped kissed licked; and even sucked Heidi's tits like a baby. Trying to get milk from them; "Oh Fuck!" moaned Heidi in absolute pleasure; as Kyle groped and teased her boobs. "My pussy!" demanded Heidi; "Ha?" asked Kyle, "As much as I'm enjoying this I want you to pay attention to my fucking Pussy!" replied Heidi.

"With pleasure" said Kyle; as he went down to her crotch and pulled off Heidi's panties. Revealing her completely shaved pussy; Kyle smiled up at her before, shoving his face in Heidi's crotch. And he started tonguing and licking her pussy, "AHH Oh god moaned Heidi as Kyle dragged his tongue against Heidi's clit. Over and over again, as he massaged her butt cheeks; "AHHH!" moaned Heidi as Kyle gave her an orgassom.

"Fuck me fuck me now" demanded Heidi, "With pleasure babe" replied Kyle, Smacking his cock against her pussy a few times before pushing inside her. "AHH FUCK!" moaned Heidi as Kyle started to gently thrust in and out of her pussy. After a few minutes Kyle started to thrust faster and Harder as Heidi griped Kyle's arse like a tree trunk in a hurricane, "Fuck me Kyle fuck me don't you fucking stop" moaned Heidi as Kyle's cock touched her gspot and he kept fucking her, "I want us to cum together" moaned Heidi, "but I don't wanna get you pregnant" replied Kyle, "It's okay I'm on the pill" said Heidi, as Kyle kept going faster and faster, "Heidi I'm cuming" moaned Kyle, "Oh fuck me too" replied Heidi, "AHHH!" they moaned cuming together.

Kyle pulled out of Heidi and collapsed besides her; "Oh god that felt so good Kyle that felt so good thank you I love you so much" said Heidi hugging her, "I love you too" replied Kyle kissing her, when a knock on the door was heard, "Hold on" said Heidi throwing on some clothes and Kyle put his pants on. And Heidi Opened the door as Emily walked in; "Kyle Heidi aunty Shelia and Uncle Gerald told me to tell you that their going away for a few months and put you in charge of me. They want you and Heidi downstairs" said Emily; as they went downstairs, to see Shelia and Gerald; "Oh Hi Heidi I didn't know you were out of the hospital yet; how are you feeling sweetie?" asked Shelia.

"I'm alright Miss Broflovski, I've had to have multiple surgeries but the Doctor said I should be fine" replied Heidi, "I invited Heidi to stay here whenever her parents are away. Which is quite often since they run a series of gyms Ma" replied Kyle; "oh that's okay I actually quite like her" replied Shelia kissing them goodbye and they left. "Okay then what are we doing for dinner?" asked Heidi, "I don't know, but I guess we should think of something" replied Kyle, "BLARG" Kyle and Heidi turned their heads to see Emily had thrown up all over the floor, "Oh god" said Kyle as Emily tried walking over to them but ended up slipping and falling in her own vomit.

"Oh god she sure is a Broflovski prone to Illness" said Kyle, "Come on let's get you washed up" said Heidi Taking her upstairs; while Kyle cleaned up, "Okay Emily I've been told that this is your favourite part" said Heidi, putting shampoo into Emily's bright red hair. "Okay take a breath" said Heidi, as Emily took a breath and Heidi dunked her little head in and out of the water a couple of times. "Okay time to get out" said Heidi, lifting her out and drying her off. "You aren't getting away from me missy" said Heidi, as Emily cuddled her, "I'm glad you're out of hospital Heidi I love you" said Emily, "Aw that's very sweet of you I love you too" replied Heidi hugging her back.

"Okay let's get you dressed maybe you can stay in your pyjamas today" said Heidi, "What if I get my dinner all over them tonight?" asked Emily. Heidi saw Emily's point, "Okay then we'll just get you into some regular clothes because you aren't walking around naked if you're sick little lady" replied Heidi, As She got Emily into another dress and this time she made sure that Emily put some underpants on too and Kyle decided to just get some MacDonald's so that it was easier, that and Kyle wanted to pick up something for Heidi too so he asked what Heidi wanted from Macdonald's and knew what Emily wanted and left.

LATER.

Heidi Kyle and Emily had finished dinner and put Emily in the bath again. Before getting her into her onsie pyjamas; and put her in front of a movie before putting her in bed. Once she was put in bed, "Heidi I've got a surprise for you" said Kyle; "Oh really and what is that?" asked Heidi, as Kyle got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet square box, "Heidi Turner will you marry me?" asked Kyle opening the box revealing a diamond ring in the same shade of green as her coat, and Shelia and Gerald were quite wealthy and happily gave him the money and absolutely refused to have Kyle pay them back. "AHHHH yes, yes, yes I will marry you Kyle I love you so much!" yelled Heidi kissing him, since Cartman had gone to prison for ten years. Kyle and Heidi's affair turned into an actual proper relationship; and Heidi's parents loved Kyle like a son.

And Kyle's parents loved Heidi like a daughter; and they knew how happy they'd be if they found out that Heidi and Kyle were getting married. Heidi was brought back to the real world when Kyle jazzed in her mouth; "You Know I love you and I can't wait for the wedding but there is somewhere we need to be right now, "Kyle Heidi, when you two are finished in there the guests for Emily's birthday have arrived I need you to put some clothes on and join us" said Shelia, as Kyle and Heidi put some clothes on and, Heidi and Kyle then got the already wrapped Birthday present they'd bought for Emily together before labelling it real quick.

Before walking outside before placing the gift on the table where all the other presents were; unfortunately Emily's mother couldn't get time off since her work was highly important, and she was single, since Emily's father, bailed on them when she was born. Since he decided he didn't want the responsibility of becoming a father; but she sent her a card that said how sorry she was she couldn't make it and how much she loves her. And present; "Morning Kyle and Heidi!" yelled Emily, hugging them, "good morning happy birthday Emily, so you're three today right?" teased Heidi knowing that she was four.

"No silly I'm four!" replied Emily, as she hugged Heidi who then hugged her back; Heidi put Emily down, "Okay Emily go play with all your friends" said Kyle kissing her cheek; and she went over to where her friends were. "Kyle Heidi now that the kids are all distracted, I just need to ask you something" said Shelia, "No miss Broflovski Kyle hasn't gotten me pregnant. I've been taking birth control pills" replied Heidi. "No-no that's not what I was going to ask you, because you've been together three months now and have been engaged for two months; I was wondering if you two have set a date yet" replied Shelia, "Yes we set one last night shortly after putting Emily to bed we decided since it's April to set the date to October. We've made Stan the best man and Token Craig Tweek Kenny Butters and Ike to be groomsmen. And Heidi's friends to be bride's maids, and we've made Emily a flower girl, since four is a little too young for her to be a brides made" replied Kyle, "Okay then, so I apologise for pressing this matter. But when were you two planning to bless us with a grandchild?" asked Shelia, "Well Heidi and I were actually thinking about that just before; and decided since we both want children, that we might just get started on that later on tonight" replied Kyle.

"Oh good idea because after the wedding you'll still have a few more months before that; and it's easier to have the wedding after the child is born" replied Shelia, "Okay thanks Ma" said Kyle going outside since it was time for Emily's birthday cake to be brought out and for her to open her presents.

Once outside Shelia and the guest's parents came out with Emily's cake with four sparklers and a candle shaped as the number four on it. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Emily. Happy birthday to you" Once they finished singing happy birthday to her, Emily blew out the candle on her cake; after everyone ate a piece of cake it was time for her to open her presents, "okay friends first family later" said Kyle after discussing it with Shelia and the other parents, as Emily's friends gave her the presents they'd bought for her; "Here Emily this one's from me" said Emily's best friend Alice. As Emily unwrapped the gift revealing a box set of the complete series of the powerpuff girls classic Emily's favourite cartoon ever including the powerpuff girl's movie. The powerpuff girls Z or the new 2016 versions were not included but Emily didn't mind she didn't like the newer versions.

She only liked the 90's versions; and Emily loved her present. "Thanks Alice" said Emily hugging her best friend; as she went over to Kyle and Heidi, "Look what Alice got me!" said Emily, "Oh cool!" replied Kyle, "can we please go watch it Heidi?" asked Emily. "Maybe later because all of your friend's came over to play with you; that and they're sleeping over too, and you haven't even opened all your presents yet" replied Kyle; kissing her cheek.

"Hey later on when you and your friends are settled in for the night, "We'll all watch it together, because I actually enjoy that show too" said Heidi, "Okay" replied Emily as she opened the other presents from her friends, then it was time to open the presents from family, eventually it came to the one from Kyle and Heidi. "Here Emily happy birthday" said Heidi as her and Kyle gave her the present; and she unwrapped it revealing a box which said Iphone 6s, it was not the newer model so it would be lighter and easier for her to handle. "We think you're mature enough for your first Iphone. (I had Kyle and Heidi give her an Iphone because all kindergartens and children too young for kindergarten have Iphones in South Park, when I played fractured but whole. I was at the peppermint hippo part and behind the bar I saw a baby with an Iphone) "Thank you so much Heidi and Kyle!" squealed Emily hugging them, "wait there's one more" replied Kyle giving her a card and another present. Which she gladly opened revealing an Iphone case; "Here Emily, this will protect your phone from breaking" said Heidi, Helping Emily put the heavy duty case on, then Kyle gave Emily the card and read it to her since she couldn't reed very well, since she was another year from kindergarten but her mother taught her how to read a little but she still couldn't reed very well yet.

"Thank you Kyle and Heidi" said Emily hugging them; "Okay now that the presents are done and the cake's done as well we should clean up while the kids play" said Shelia, "Kyle can you please set the sprinkler up for us?" asked Emily, "Hold on, Ma Emily asked me to set up the sprinkler is it alright?" asked Kyle, "Yes Kyle" replied Shelia. As Kyle setup the sprinkler system and Shelia kept hold of Emily's new phone so that it wouldn't get water damaged and it needed to be setup as well. And Kyle went to get into his boardies and Heidi went with him to get into her swim suit.

While the other kids since they were only three and four, pretty much stripped nude while Heidi and Kyle went downstairs, Kyle in his board shorts and Heidi in a two piece swimsuit since Emily and her friends would attack them with a garden hose when they came over; and they ended up playing outside for the rest of the afternoon and they split up into two teams Kyle on the boy's team, and Heidi on the girls side. LATER Shelia and Gerald had to go out of town due to a case Gerald had and Shelia went with them. Leaving Kyle and Heidi in charge of Emily and her friends; "Okay you kids since this is Emily's birthday I thought we'd have Macdonald's but however I'm going to buy it and bring it back so you kids don't get it all over yourselves in public" said Kyle, going to Macdonald's while Heidi Emily and the other kids binge watched Powerpuff girls while Kyle was out, once he arrived.

Kyle Walked into the restaurant; and waited in line. Once he was at the counter, "Can I help you young man?" asked the teenage employee; "Yea can I have 13 happy meals and two big Macs please?" asked Kyle, "Sure that'll be $55.40 please" replied the teen as Kyle handed him $100 and the teen gave him $45 change, and gave him a docket with a number saying 150. "Wait for your docket number to come up on the screen and your order will be ready sir" said the teen, "Thanks" replied Kyle, about an hour later Kyle's number came up on the screen and he picked up the order and put it in his new well second hand car and drove home.

Once he arrived home, the kids were still watching powerpuff girls, "Okay dinner's ready kids none of you are eating on my mum and dad's couch" said Kyle, as they fled into the kitchen, and Kyle gave them a happy meal each and they ate them, getting it all over their little faces in the process. "Okay bath time what are we going to do get them to take turns?" asked Heidi, "Maybe we have some in the shower and others in the bath" replied Kyle, as they got a few kids in the bath and others in the shower.

Once they were finished in the shower and bath Kyle and Heidi put the kids in front of the TV, before they fell asleep and Kyle and Heidi put them one by one in the guest room; before retiring for the night themselves. "He-he-he" giggled Heidi, "What?" asked Kyle, "I'm not wearing any panties" replied Heidi; kissing Him, "and I'm not on the pill either, I think we should try for a child, and since it takes nine months for a child to be born; and our wedding is in October which is in six months so we'll have an extra three months after that. And the baby won't be born out of wedlock" said Heidi.

"No foreplay I just want you to fuck me" said Heidi as she pulled off Kyle's boxers which was all Kyle was wearing revealing his rock hard cock, then he lifted Heidi's Nightie over her head; showing her tits and pussy; Kyle shoved his cock inside Heidi's pussy, and started to slowly thrust in and out; before picking up the pace and going faster and faster. Heidi didn't moan or swear in pleasure like she usually did when she and Kyle had sex because she didn't want to wake the kids since unlike Emily who was a deep sleeper; the other kids were light sleepers and were easily woken up.

"Fuck me" she quietly moaned, as Kyle went faster and faster, "Heidi I'm gonna cum" said Kyle, "Oh yes Kyle fill me up" moaned Heidi, after a few several more thrusts Kyle released his load inside of Heidi. Kyle pulled out of Heidi and collapsed beside her. As she snuggled into him, "I love you Kyle" said Heidi, "Love you too babe" replied Kyle kissing her before they both fell asleep.

Six months later.

Kyle was at the end of an alter in a tux, as music played and the bride's maids consisting of Wendy the maid of honour, Bebe, Nichole Annie Red and Lola, then the flower girls consisting of Emily and a few other little girls followed throwing flowers in their directions. Then a now six month pregnant Heidi slowly made her way down the aisle, in her beautiful white wedding dress as people snapped pictures. And she walked over to where Kyle was; and they joined hands and the minister said what he needed to say and Kyle and Heidi said their vows. "Do you Kyle Broflovski take Heidi to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part?" asked the minister, "I do" replied Kyle, "And do you Heidi Turner take Kyle Broflovski to be your lawful, wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" he asked once more.

"I do" replied Heidi, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the minister, as Kyle lifted the Vaile covering Heidi's face and they kissed; before hearing the sounds of people clapping. "Ladies and Gents for the first time as husband and wife Mr. And Miss Kyle Broflovski" said the minister.

Three months later, Kyle was in a little hospital room staring at a little box where he and Heidi's new born son, Jake Broflovski, his tiny hand curled up with his. His wife asleep; "When a knock on the door was heard, and Emily walked in, "Hi Kyle" said Emily, "Shh" Kyle quietly shushed his four year old cousin in a soft and gentle tone, placing his finger to his lips; before signalling her to walk over to where he was and placed her on his lap so that she could see her new second cousin; "wow is it a boy or a girl?" asked Emily, "he-he-he It's a boy Emily he's name is Jake" replied Kyle quietly chuckling, "wow he's so small" said Emily.

"Yep he sure is" replied Kyle before kissing his cousin's cheek before kissing Heidi's lips accidently waking her. "Oh sorry babe" said Kyle, "its fine how's Jake?" asked Heidi, "he's fine" replied Kyle before seeing Emily standing on a chair looking at the infant as he slept; as Kyle slowly walked up, "Kyle if you cause her to wake him, she won't be the one in trouble. You will be the one in trouble" said Heidi as Emily turned around and walked up to her.

"Hi Heidi" said Emily walking up to her and Kyle helped her up, "Hi Emily" replied Heidi kissing her cheek since now Emily was also her little cousin; as Kyle climbed into bed too before kissing them both and fell asleep; as a happy family.

THE END.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
